


Oh My!

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, Anal, Arcades, Beast Boy - Freeform, Competition, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, NSFW, Ownership, Pantsing, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Beast Boy tries to play at a local arcadeKey word being try, when Raimundo shows up.





	Oh My!

Jump City Cinema + Arcade, during the middling hours of the day. Somewhere on the west coast of the United States of America. As with any arcade, the place was filled with games both old and new, and many of which were being played. Being connected with a local cinema was what kept this arcade relevant in the modern time as well, and gave the attendees the pleasure of being able to get tickets for a movie if they so wished. There wasn't much else to the location, really, outside of needing tickets to enter the cinema, as one would expect.  
  
  
However, of all the people in the arcade segment of the building there is but one in particular worth focusing on. This individual was a young male by the name of Garfield Logan, but he was better known perhaps as 'Beast Boy'. He was quite the peculiar young male, to say the least. For starters he was perhaps most well known for his unique completely green skin, from head to toe, despite having been born a caucasian. In addition, he had sharper than usual canine teeths that appeared almost like fangs, his ears pointy like that of an elf, and his hair short and a darker shade of green than his skin.  
  
  
That wasn't all though. A former member of the Doom Patrol, he was also known for his physique being young, streamlined, slender and yet still quite well toned with a round, firm rear end to boot. His jumpsuit was skin tight and coloured in black and yellow, with matching shoes and grey gloves that were also perfectly compatible. A fun loving type, Beast Boy usually did enjoy spending some of his time at the arcades when crime fighting wasn't a top priority at the moment.  
  
  
Little did he know how unique this day would turn out to be.  
  
  
Beast Boy at the moment was simply setting his sights on a special game  that was going to come out just that very  week, and he was determined to play it and master it.  
  
  
“Where is it? Where is it?” he said excitedly, “Gotta play it! Gotta play it!” and on one of the corners he found it: a machine that was modeled like a medieval tower with a sign on big letters saying: Gauntlet of Malaekitha with 4 joysticks and set of buttons. It looked like a medieval dungeon-exploring game - and of course that meant it was.  
  
  
“There you are.” Beast Boy said as he approached the machine, grinning ear to ear, “Finally, we meet~”  
  
  
Beast Boy traced one finger through the joystick panel, and was practically drooling at just the thought of starting the game for the first time.  
  
  
“OOooh, I hope I had enough quarters to play, I hope I do, I hope I do, I do!” and Beast Boy went to the Player 1 side and put the first quarter in - allowing himself to play the game as one of it’s first players. Something which he was very much anticipating.  
  
  
With that, Beast Boy pressed start and saw what kind of characters they were on the game, they were different characters resembling “classes”: Mages, Knights, Clerics, Berserkers, Rogues and Tamers. All of them were in their own right, great choices.  
  
  
“Hmm…what to pick...what to pick….I’m gonna go easy...the Knight!”  
  
  
And so, the game began: as the knight started to roam around on an overview dungeon area - with Beast Boy’s full attention dedicated to the game. He started to play as if it was all that mattered. Little did he know, someone was watching him, someone with a confident smirk on their face.  
  
  
The boy approached silently though, and showed himself to be a Brazilian boy, specifically one by the name of Raimundo Pedrosa. This boy had a slender, fit shape, dark brown spiky hair and green beady eyes, with crispy tan skin - and while he had a streamlined shape like Beast Boy, he was just a bit taller and slightly more muscular.  
  
  
Raimundo got a particular liking towards how good Beast Boy looked, especially from the rear view that Raimundo himself got.  
  
  
“I’m liking what I see so far.” Raimundo thought, checking him out up and down. “Now...how to approach him? Who am I kidding, I know how.”  
  
  
With that, Raimundo picked up a quarter from his pocket, and the smirk on his face grew as he approached the green boy from behind. Beast Boy, engrossed in the game, did not notice, see or even feel the approaching Raimundo.  
  
  
“Heheh….”  
  
  
Raimundo then had quite the naughty idea for how to make an entrance: by giving a friendly slap on the buttocks.  
  
  
Needless to say, it made Beast Boy’s eyes widen and body jump up a bit. It helped that Raimundo remained directly behind the green boy as he said in just the right tone of voice:  
  
  
“Mind if I play too?”  
  
  
“Huh...wh-what?”  
  
  
“I said” Raimundo spoke while he traced a finger lightly up and down around the area where Beast Boy’s crack would be, “Mind if I play too?”  
  
  
Normally, Beast Boy would have been very much angry at this sort of action. However, admittedly, when he turned his head and saw what Raimundo looked like, not only did he find himself blushing instead of growling or hissing but he also found himself….liking it. However, the game was still important to him and so all he said was:  
  
  
“It’s….a….a one player game…”  
  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
  
“Yeah….”  
  
  
“Then how about I play something else?”  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
“Don’t worry about me, I have some ideas.” he said as he had a hand toying with the buckle of Beast Boy’s belt.  
  
  
“Ngh…”  
  
  
“Go on, focus on  your game, I’ll focus on mine.”  
  
  
“Y-yes sir.”  
  
  
And so, Beast Boy did his best to stay focused on the game he was playing - though Raimundo seemed oddly determined to make it most difficult for him.  
  
  
“Aaah...aaah..”  
  
  
Raimundo pressed himself up against Beast Boy from behind, grinding his crotch against Beast Boy’s rear end cheeks. Beast Boy didn’t know why this ‘stranger’ around his age was doing this, but he made little to no resistance to it despite the fact he very well easily could. His eyes were locked on the game however, despite the sounds from his mouth addressing what Raimundo was doing.  
  
  
“My name’s Raimundo, by the way.”  
  
  
“H-hi Raimundo...I’m B-Beast Boy….”  
“Nice name~”  
  
  
“Heheh…”  
  
  
Beast Boy managed to get the key to pass to the next area, while Raimundo was slowly lowering the boy’s tights and revealing his pink + yellow paw print boxers. Trying to make sure the green-skinned hero didn’t change positions.  
  
  
Raimundo grinned naughtily at that moment though, as he quickly pulled down Beast Boy’s boxers and exposed the titan’s plump, juicy rump in it’s full glory - along with a bit of his balls and his cock as well. Feeling the breeze, Beast Boy immediately tried to protest, but even then all he exclaimed was a shocked and embarrassed:  
  
  
“D-Dude!”  
  
  
“Chill, Beastie” Raimundo said teasingly, “Focus on your game, you don’t want to lose, don’t ya?”  
  
  
“......” Beast Boy once more, tried to prioritize the game he was playing over what Raimundo was doing. Raimundo however, only chuckled and continued to get even more naughty with it. Amazingly, no staff members seemed to notice or care about what was happening with the two of them. That’s when Beast Boy started to pant.  
  
  
“Ah...ah...aaam.”  
  
  
Licking his lips with a grin still on his face, Raimundo then knelt down and put his face right up to Beast Boy’s round butt. Touching both of the cheeks, he grabbed both with one hand and gave each a good squeeze.  
  
  
“Such a nice ass you got here.”  
  
  
“Ah….d-d-dude….”  
  
  
“Sssh, focus on your game.”  
  
  
And then, Raimundo ‘dug’ in. He went in close and immediately darted his tongue directly into Beast Boy’s smooth, tight green hole. Beast Boy tried to avoid squealing ,but he couldn’t avoid biting his lips and gripping the game cabinet tightly. Feeling Raimundo’s moist tongue beginning to move about inside his rear end was just an all new feeling.  
  
  
“MHM!”  
  
  
“Ahh, nnngh”  Beast Boy struggled to focus at this point. Every single lick of Raimundo’s tongue made him lightly kick his legs, his knees at times hitting the cabinet. He tried to focus on this game, bringing his hands back to the controls - but it was clear that he wasn’t going to be very good at doing so. Raimundo meanwhile went to town on the delectable behind, practically making out with the hole as his hands roamed, squeezed and even spanked the green cheeks while he himself moaned deeply into the rimming.  
  
  
“How am I doing?” Raimundo asked, taking a break from rimming Beast Boy’s ass, “You don’t have to part from the game to tell me.”  
  
  
“Aaah...I…”  
  
  
“Yes?” Raimundo gave the cheeks a few more squeezes for good measure.  
  
  
“You’re...you’re so good.”  
  
  
“Then I guess you want more, right?”  
  
  
“Y-yes…”  
  
  
“Heheh, then more you shall get.”  
  
  
And Raimundo gave him more, alright. Standing back up on his feet, Raimundo then undid his own pants while holding Beast Boy in place with one hand. He once again licked his lips while keeping his eyes locked on the butt itself.  
  
  
“You’re gonna love this next part~”  
  
  
“I...I am?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah.” With that, Raimundo showed off his cock: a solid 10 inches, and quite a thick set of inches too. More than ready to ‘stuff’ Beast Boy.  
  
  
“Hold on tight.”  
  
  
“Wa-wai-EEEEEP!”  
  
  
That’s when Raimundo went right in. Spreading the cheeks with one hand, he pushed all ten inches of his cock right into Beast Boy’s ass, driving it as deep as he could right until he could feel Beast Boy’s smooth skin by his waist.  
  
  
“NGHHHHH!”, Beast Boy lost it at that point. He just couldn’t focus on the game anymore, not with 10 inches of ‘meat’ inside of him...even if he was on the boss battle.He tried, but he couldn’t stop panting, especially as Raimundo began thrusting.  
  
  
“Mmmph~ Talk about a tight fit~”  
  
  
“OOooh…”  
  
  
“Yeah, you like this, don’t you?”  
  
  
“Yes…”  
  
  
“Say it again~” Raimundo began pounding Beast Boy harder at that point, drilling deep as he could into the ass.  
  
  
“Ooooh..ooooh..oooooh.”  
  
  
“C’mon, say it~”  
  
  
“YES!”  
  
  
“Good boy~”  
  
  
Raimundo goes faster, harder, deeper. Driving Beast Boy crazy. Soon enough, Beast Boy couldn’t stop letting out Raimundo’s name, showing how submissive he’d finally become to the brazilian.  
  
  
“Raimundo! Raimundoooo! Don’t...stoooop.”  
  
  
“I wasn’t planning on it~” Raimundo replied with a smack on the butt, making Beast Boy squeal again.  
  
  
“EEP!”  
  
  
“Go on, don’t stop saying my name~”  
  
  
“Rai...mundooooo~”  
  
  
“That’s iit, good boy~”  
  
  
Raimundo was going full throttle at this point, absolutely thrashing Beast Boy’s ass while the boy was a moaning, drooling wreck before the game screen.  
  
  
“OOOOH,OOOOH, Raaaiiiiiiieeee.”  
  
  
“Beeeaaaast~”  
  
  
“I….I can’t take it anymore.”  
  
  
“Then don’t~”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah...do it...no one’s watching~ I mean, I’m about to do it~”  
  
  
“YEAAH!”  
  
  
“Here it co-NNNNNNNNGHHHMMMPH!”  
  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”  
  
  
And so, with one final mighty thrust, Raimundo began to dump his massive load of cum directly into Beast Boy’s tight green ass. Beast Boy’s eyes widened in shock and his tongue stuck out as he felt it - his hole clenching tightly and his own cock letting out cum from the sensation alone. Raimundo pumped cum for several solid minutes it felt like - even as  Beast Boy had already ‘lost’ the game he was playing. However, the green boy didn’t care. Getting stuffed with warm,  creamy white cum was more than worth it.  
  
  
Raimundo remained deep inside of Beast Boy until he was sure he had finished pumping,  only then did he pull out and put his pants back up. Of course, he didn’t leave. Instead, he smirked still as he admired the handiwork he did - Beast Boy was adorably looking back at him, plushing, panting, with his green ass leaking profusely with Raimundo’s cum. The titan himself was slumped over the game cabinet, not having the energy to actually play anymore at this point.  
  
  
Once Beast Boy regained consciousness, he could feel someone carrying him, and carrying him over a shoulder. Of course, this feeling was because Raimundo was doing just that - carrying Beast Boy over his shoulder right out of the arcade.  
  
  
“Wha...what happened?” Beast Boy asked, dazed.  
  
  
“To put it short, you’re mine now~” Ramundo cooed.  
  
  
“Yours? I don’t get it.”  
  
  
“Hahaha” Raimundo chuckled, “Let me put it to you this way - Now that I took your virginity, we’re officially a couple...and my bitch.”  
“Wha-what?”  
  
  
“C’mon, lemme take you somewhere a bit more, romantic. Somewhere I can really get wild with you~”  
  
  
“I like that~”  
  
  
“Yeah, we’ll make a great couple.”


End file.
